


Solace of Kings

by distantrophy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Infrequent Updates, M/M, TBA - Freeform, off hand abuse mentions, will probably be long if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantrophy/pseuds/distantrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over his life Hux had built up a reputation, one that sung of tightly checked fury and unbridled passion.<br/>When they had whispered of him they'd said he was a freshly sharpened blade stuck in the enemy's back; now they say he's lost his edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace of Kings

 

 

_What would you do if you had the chance to change everything in your life with no consequences but no promises of a better life._

_Would you take it?_

_Or would you carry on as you were and hope?_

             

* * *

 

 

They were the same questions that spiraled through his mind every night like clockwork, try he may to get them out of his mind, they were always there waiting for him in his cold bed at the end of a long shift. 

He knew they were foolish, naively optimistic and profane at heart but the questions, along with the feeling that he'd never be good enough, were the few constants his life held. Well, besides the First Order. That was passed down to him from his father. But that right there was what made the questions so inherently confusing.

What right did he have to think them if he'd been practically bred to spurn such thoughts, who was he to defy the lessons his father taught him from birth, and where did he get the idea that life could be anything but what he was forced into.

Hux was trained and taught to banish all thoughts of betrayal out of his mind, through force and brainwashing. (Something he’d only come to accept years after the death of his father) He was taught to lead but only to a certain extent. He climbed up the hierarchical ladder within The First Order, thinking of his promotions with pride. He was finally going to have the freedom to breathe and not have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

 It was only after Supreme Leader Snoke’s favoured charge had come into his life did he start to wonder if maybe his position had only helped to tighten the chains around his throat.

* * *

 

 

  
 He’d heard the whispers of course.

The ones that spoke of his envy, his hatred towards the newcomer, and in a way they were right. He did hate the man, the boy, the special case that had been figuratively thrust upon him years before; making his life hell though paperwork, frightened staff and near death experiences. Hux remembered the whispers that had followed him on the day of their first meeting. Around the dark corridors and to the false light of the bridge. He'd stepped into the room, the whispers stopping like a held breath as he came face to face with the man who called himself Kylo Ren.

Expecting an imposing figure but instead he found an imposter. 

 

Hux had been decidedly unimpressed.

The helmet itself was purposely frighteningly blank, you couldn’t get a read off the expression of the being inside, but his body and posture had been telling. Out of his depth and unsure of himself was this boy in front of him.

With that, he’d known automatically that he would grow to loathe this Ren; for if you needed a mask, you lacked the training.

He’d bitterly thought of his own childhood; his father’s voice that had been often raised along with his hand while he’d been instructed to keep his face blank no matter the situation, “It will save your life someday, and you will thank me.” Was a popular phrase the previous General Hux had liked to recite throughout his life. And he knew that the man in front of him had never had to experience that and yet here he was, staring him down like an equal. 

So yes, he was aggrieved and inconvenienced but he wasn’t envious, because in their line of work you needed to be unemotional, not just cover it up, you had to be it at your core or you’d be torn apart.

This man was about to make his life hell for this one reason alone. 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kylo, you aren’t supposed to wear that thing for at least another week, you’ll aggravate your wound.” Hux was answered by nothing but silence from the helmet-clad man as he approached him. Honestly, he didn’t know why he’d even bothered, if there was one consistent thing about the man in front of him it was that he was stubborn.

The only reason he still had to keep getting check ups is because he wanted to let his cut heal naturally. A misplaced show of fortitude if Hux had any say on it.

Keeping his voice even and his own twitching hands behind his back he continued, “We’ll be nearing the planet Solbris soon, you should check in with the doctor onboard before we leave in the shuttle, I’m not sure how advanced this planet is with their medicinal practices but –“

  
“General, I am aware of the current status of my injury and situation of the planet we are visiting, and I assure you I am well enough to handle it on my own.”

Hux had to clamp down fast on the bubble of annoyance that threatened to escape. He wouldn’t get into another one sided spitting match with him again this week, looking away he focused on one of the monitors beside him and allowed the monotone voice to carry on uninterrupted.

“I called you down here for a reason. In my research into the man we’re to meet I came up with almost nothing, besides the fact he has 2 daughters and some type of flightless bird as a pet," this was said with a slight pause that spoke of derision, or perhaps annoyance. "It’s suspicious that we have such a gap in our knowledge, especially if we are to spend weeks in his proximity.”

Hux narrowed his eyes and swivelled his head to have a proper look at the man beside him, he knew Kylo’s typical speech pattern was generally formal but for some reason he was speaking more like a droid than usual, a likeness that was only intensified by the flat tone of his helmet’s vocal systems.

 

There was only the night crew on at the moment so their audience was small, but he lowered his voice still, he had a feeling this conversation would have been better in private. Or not at all. Hux didn't even know why he was asking besides the fact that this whole mission was making him nervous. 

Not, that he'd ever admit it.

“What has you so spooked? Usually you don’t care about the actual details of the mission,” This was said with a good amount of distain in his voice so it didn't actually sound like he was genuinely asking. If he was honest, Hux had some doubts too and this seemed like the time to maybe get some answers, without letting on that that's what he was doing.

If he hadn’t been looking at Kylo he might have missed the subtle raise of his shoulders, a sign that he’d learned though years of interrogation work that meant the subject was feeling defensive.

Interesting. 

Hux's inbred sense of curiosity and thrill of the hunt kicked in, he was onto something. Forgetting who he was talking to, along with his own inhibition for privacy momentarily, he leaned back against a nearby table. It was a more casual gesture than he usually allowed himself to do but he knew from experience that it made an already uncomfortable witness feel even more on edge.

Keeping his voice level he continued, “Snoke personally suggested this sponsor and he wouldn’t have if there was anything shady about the man. I’ve also had a look into his background which shows that his father had ties with my own father years ago, and my correspondence with him has been pleasant.” 

“I would have liked to know there would be children around, General. I don’t-“ This was said fast, impatience. A pause and again there was another subtle shift of his shoulders, a deliberate drop in them like he was forcing himself to relax, or appear unburdened. "have the patience to deal with them. Especially not in a business setting.”

Hux cocked his head, ready to continue his inquiry, but it suddenly clicked in his head and he straightened himself up.

So, that was it then.

 

  
   You’d have to be deaf or out of the loop to not have heard the rumors centred around Ren’s past.

They spoke of him killing his peers before he’d come to The First Order, young and old were slain all in the name of Snoke. Hux had never mentioned it, he could see the tenseness that crept into his colleague’s body when someone dared to even hint towards it, though it had not been confirmed. Hux could tell it was a sore spot for Kylo; a subject he considered off limits.

Years ago, hell even a month ago he would have pressed more, or made a snide comment. But, for some reason he felt no urge to do anything but straighten himself up taller and say, “I will take that into consideration for when we’re dealing with matters planet side.”

Kylo looked at him half over his shoulder, letting Hux know he was listening. The gesture was oddly normal and it vaguely made Hux feel guilty for trying to manipulate Kylo.

That thought was joined by another of distant incredulity at his own lapse in personality and Hux was hit with the sudden urge to escape the room as soon as possible. 

 

“I will also order a deeper investigation into this man’s background." At this Ren turned back to face the wall of monitors. Hux crept backward slowly not yet trusting himself to not dash out of the room like a fool.

"Now, if that’s all I'd like a few hours sleep before we leave. I trust you can find your way to the loading dock by 05:00.” Not waiting for an answer Hux swiftly turned around. Ignoring the feeling of guarded eyes following him again as he left the room.

He kept his back straight and his steps solid until the door slid shut behind him.

Automatically upon closing he sucked in a breath and ran a hand over his face roughly as he walked back towards his sleeping quarters. Unconcerned with his uniform he ran a hand through his hair as well, ruining it but he didn't care. It was too early for anyone to be in the hallways anyway. His heart beating unsteadily as he entered his darkened living quarters, his shoulders were tight as they had been for the last few weeks and he felt uneasy in his own skin.

Dropping his clothes carelessly on a chair on his way to his bed, Hux crawled his way up to his pillow. The sheets cooling his overheated skin as he fought with himself internally. Don’t let Ren's injury and your sudden empathetic phase distract you from the mission you’ve been charged with. Don't give any thought to your questions tonight.

Don't dream. 

* * *

 

 

 As he dropped off into an uneasy sleep his subconscious had other plans, either oblivious to the order it had been given or in a small moment of rebellion, Hux dreamed fitfully.

 

 

 

  


End file.
